survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AWTOK/@comment-99.64.175.3-20191229000922/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200103113525
" So. You believe in magic, the ability to use energy to do the impossible, but you don't believe in magic that can grow new body parts? I'm pretty sure the latter is more believable. A human can regrow broken bones, so is it really that hard to believe a human can grow new bones? If you truthfully don't believe in nekos and stuff, do a neko subliminal (A real one, not one made by a five year old) for a year. If it doesen't work, then fine. But if it does work, then you will understand the logic behind it. It can't hurt to try, especially when you don't believe it will work. Go to YouTube and use the newer neko subliminals by the channel Nightmare Chemical. Also, if you have powers you are still not entirely human :) 2 days ago by A FANDOM user" -I practice magic, there is a distinction between baseless belief and a process one can use repeatidly to their intended effect. Magic is Not the energy to do the impossible. That is a childs definition of magic. Magic is the act of inflicting ones Will upon reality in place of what would have been otherwise. That is why all true acts of magic are "black" magic by definition, defiance of the natural order of things. For example. Reiki users go to great lengths to Not advertise that they can regrow limbs or cure cancer. Why? Even though they claim to channel limitless divine light, why would they have this disclaimer? For several reasons. 1. Energy invested can only be as potent as the persons compassion. IE it's a lot easier to care how healing energy effects the self then others, depending on the person. 2. The person's acceptance of the energy and willingness to heal. Choosing not to accept the energy is similar to what you'd call "not believing" except because Reiki is so consent driven, if a person has any hesitation about accepting the energy or any doubt that it will help them, that acts to ground the energy away and to divert effort that could be spent in healing towards dissolving the barrier. Plus, some people truly do prefer to be miserable instead of resolving their problems regardless of how motivating an infusion of Reiki light is. 3. The channel effects the potency of the magic or energy channeled. Even if magic itself had absolutely zero limits the issue is the filter of the human flesh. Our minds limit our actions each and every day, from the words we choose to the way we act and dress. Our "programming" that we don't even think about has to be analyzed and overcome before anything can happen, depending on when some lazy people start that can take a lifetime. (hint bloody hint) You also don't understand biology. We don't "regrow bones" from nothing. We rebuild slowly as our bloodstream replaces what was broken, there is a traceable energy path from our food to the cells in our body to the repair process. Our body knows how to fix itself because we have an internal blueprint in each cell that tells it what the Whole looks like. Our cells would need to be reprogrammed to handle another bone, which is why people born with extra fingers are considered Mutant. It's a deviation from Normal human genome typing. So is albinism or even red hair really. Our struture as is has grown to be able to work as we needed it to in the shape it is. It's not meant to handle other stresses naturally, we'd have to take billions of years of evolution and condense it. That's why gene therapy is still a sci fi thing instead of a fact now. If we can't understand it to do science at it, what makes you think our minds can grasp how to do magic at it? They're far closer then you think. One deals with the physical world and the other deals with the Ideal world. You talk like you think they're seperate or in opposition lol. I have zero interest in your gesture/request. You say I would find logic in the action, but the action itself is purposeless and wasteful. I have spent years in search of real magic and have found paths that work for myself. There is no way that a subliminal will do anything you believe it does and if your faith in it is so absolute you'd be able to prove it absolutely instead of having to resort to such tactics of putting it on others to believe instead of yourself to reason truth. Your final statement is also childish. A parting shot that says "your forced to agree with me in at least this way." We're all human, child. What the soul is doesn't matter when you examine the flesh, and mortal flesh for us is humanity's cloth. The soul is the Universe distilled into conciousness, so that Eternity might look in the mirror. There are no "powers" regardless of what one seeks. Hollywood is a lie and novels are fantasy for a reason. If that's what power looked like, school shootings would look like school fireballings or school zombie hordings. Magic isn't some flashy parlor trick like that. It works on the Soul foremost. If what you think is important is on the Outside of the body, then I pity you.